Warhammer the Unit
by flaming hunter
Summary: An unlikely team, that just wants to survive long enough, to earn their freedom.
1. Chapter 1

At the edge of known space, a single guardsman stares into the battlefield, the rain gets into his eyes and forces him to close them.

The sounds of bombs exploding and ancient machinery can be heard all over, soon the entire regiment is well entrenched and is ordered to fire at the enemy. However, when the commissar yells at the guardsmen and is about to shoot him for his cowardliness, the guardsmen open fire.

Missing every shot except two, one hitting the general right between the eyes and the second killing the Commissar by dropping a group of barrels on top of him.

Oddly enough this act of betrayal improves squads morale and even helps them in improving their tactical practice.

However, when the fighting was done and even if the entire squad survived, the guardsman was captured and shipped off to a penal colony. The few officers he knew, which were far in between, spoke somewhat good words arguing that the squad's continuous survival was proof of his usefulness.

The sentence suited the guardsman just fine, after all, he needed room to do what he needed and if that meant being left behind in some alien world, just because he was a petty criminal so be it.

So why was this guardsman so happy, you see he isn't from this universe. In fact, he woke up one day and a soldier told him he was recruited into the guard, forced to hold a gun and start fighting.

There was no training or anything, he learned how to shoot while fighting, his only possessions were two things a notebook with a lot of symbols and a book that showed the weapon designs and drawings of different fictional characters.

There was only a small set of words said between him and a sister of battle, as he was being transported to the colony and oddly enough they were enough to get him sent to a completely different world.

''I'll be back.'' were the small set of words he spoke, before he was dragged away and sent out to some alien world with only a backpack, that had a little amount of food-water, his notebook, and the character book.

So just like that, he was shoved into a box and shot into space.

The moment the trash pod landed was the moment he felt himself throw up. Unfortunately, he did it, while he was upside down.

Even as the door blasted itself open allowing him to leave the trash pod, he laid there, trying to grasp his breath. Smelly and tired, but alive, unfortunately, he wasn't able to enjoy the fact that he was alive.

As the pod began to creak and moan, somehow breaking down under its own weight. The impact was too much for it and it was only a miracle that it was holding out for as long as it was, hell the fact that it didn't break down when it hit the ground was a miracle on its own.

[][Speech change]

Guy quickly turned around and ran out as fast as his unresponding body would allow him.

Then in an instant, a creaking sound stopped him from moving, as if the very sound had a commanding tone and Guy for some reason turned around and looked at his now destroyed home.

Using some of the water from his canteen to wash away the vomit and quickly opened his notebook. Finding the design he is looking for in the back of the notebook, guy tears out a page and begins to trace a summoning circle.

''Alright, better make this count. I'm going to need someone that can fight, can be controlled, he should be able to heal and just in case powerful.''

''That's it, Orihime from Bleach. She can fight and is capable of undoing a lot of damage from enemies, besides I don't think I could control someone like an Eldar god'' Guy said to himself, as he tried to think of someone he could use.

However, Guy failed to notice that the moment he began to speak to himself, he accidentally stepped on the summoning circle. The magic circle instantly responded and found the slight light of a Goddess.

Deep within the warp in the Garden of Rot, Isha saw a tiny light near her and as she reached to touch it. The Eldar goddess bore witness to the world outside her rusted cage of disease.

However she was still trapped, yet she could feel an unknown power drawing her to it. So she quickly made her choice, after all, a small amount of freedom was better than none, so she sent out a piece of herself and hoped that wherever she ended up, would be better than where she currently was.

The strange power twisted her avatar and from her slender perfect eldar form, she was turned into a thin yet beautiful human woman. Her long green hair was now black and wave like, her skin was pale and for some reason, she now wore a thick set of clothes that covered every part of her.

In front of her, she could see a human man, who smelled horrible, the contents of his stomach were spilled all over him. He was of average size and in all honesty, she felt as if she would normally want to be away from such a weakling.

However, a mark on her arm forced her to want to be with him, she was still a goddess of fertility and she could feel her urges taking over, however, the man's next words threw her off, far more than his looks and smell.

''Ah come on I messed up the spell. Well, I suppose you're a better option if I had summoned someone like Saber or' 'His words were cut off instantly as the summoning circle she stood on burned in power.

Isha instinctively moved slightly tearing the parchment as she moved.

'' _The man should have drawn it on something stronger'_ ' Isha thought to herself.

In a white light a woman with peach skin, long blond hair held in a ponytail, a blue combat dress, with silver-white knight armor of human design and a god forged weapon of a pantheon of the Humans, stood before the two of them.

With a commanding voice, she said. ''I am Servant Saber, I ask if you are you, my master?''

''Yes'' Guy answered, instantly a mark appeared on his left arm, but for some reason, Isha could see that on his right a separate mark that tied her to him was present.

Isha was only slightly irritated, the woman was given a full combat attire, while she wore a green jumpsuit that did nothing for her.

Her clothing did resemble her summoners, Isha could see a red mark on the man's neck. She immediately knew the man was wearing an explosive collar.

''Right, three things, first please step aside before we or better said I summon someone else'' Guy said to the two women, as he bent down and notice that the summoning circle was completely torn off from the page it was written on.

Part of the summoning circle was on the mysterious woman's foot, the other piece was attached to Saber boot.

''Second, my name is...just call me Guy'' he said as he unbuttoned the top part of his jumpsuit and this is an explosive collar. Meaning I can be killed at any moment, luckily for me the guy that put this thing on really, really hated the guys I killed and left the lock off, so I can tackle it off whenever I want.''

''Finally, we're on an alien world'' Guy said, as he pointed at the sky,y that held three planets that could be seen even if it was during the day.

''My master is a criminal and I somehow am now stuck in the world that is his punishment!'' Saber said, her voice was cold and filled with rage.

''Yeah'' Guy said, not really caring for Sabers overreaction.

''Master, if I may'' Isha said interrupting the two humans exchange. ''You wouldn't happen to know what world we're on would you?''

''No, I was just tossed out and landed over there'' Guy pointed at his wrecked trash pod.

''By the way Saber you should change into something that resembles the clothes she and I are wearing because what you're wearing right now is not very good for blending in,'' Guy said to saber, who was covered in a white light, that momentarily left her naked and instantly replaced her clothes with a green jumpsuit.

However, the three didn't manage to say any words after that, for in the instant Sabers clothes fully materialized, several soldiers surrounded the three and slammed the on to the ground.

Moments later the three were hosed down, inspected by the medical staff just to see if they had any diseases capable of starting a plague and released into a field with several other prisoners.

[Speech change]

Saber was mad no she was beyond mad. Not only was she treated like a lowly prisoner, every part of her was checked and she meant every part. When they saw she had no explosive collar they placed one on her.

The accursed thing was tight and made it hard to swallow and now she was forced to stay in the hot sun with all of these lowly criminals.

Her master and the woman that had yet to identify herself, both waited for her in the field.

The smell of chemicals-sweat-narcotics-various oils and several more smells that were so bad, they actually stung her eyes.

''Alright garbage you're here because you all failed in the Emperor's eyes and if you are going to have any form of redeeming your selves you do it here.''  
''So die for the Emperor and hope he forgives you'' A man who was accompanied by several soldiers all of the witches wore helmets and medals of all kinds said to everyone on the field.

"Squad seven, team fire, squad eight'' someone said until it was her master's turn, the man issuing their roles simply chuckle to himself at the sight of her master.

''Unit'' he said before licking his lips as he looked at the other woman ''Chambers."

''Waite'' Guy said before the back of a gun hit his stomach sending him to the ground in pain.

Saber instantly moved along with the unknown woman and forced the man back. ''With all due respect we're altogether'' Saber said to the man, as several soldiers aimed their guns at the three of them.

''Whatever you're all going to be dead anyway. The three of you belong to Unit now.'' the man said as he continued to assign positions to the rest of the prisoners.

So after being forced to walk for three hours under the sun, they were met with the sight of a completely empty shed, its only occupant was a man that had a mechanical arm and had a significant amount of muscles on him.

The smell of sweat-alcohol and less satisfying smells reached her and as repugnant as they were Saber could tell that they all had a purpose.

The oils were clearly from the man repairing whatever machinery he was using, he had obviously been sweating under the hot sun and considering there was no restroom. The less than kind odor lingered.

Saber had seen places like these before, they were meant to show theprisoner\slave their place and how little worth they were.

"Hey'' her master began, only for the man to turn around and throw a large radio attached to a backpack at him.

Saber was about to say something when the man threw a large gun at her and to the other woman he threw a small pistol.

''Alright, listen up. You three are in Unit now, no one has lived past two weeks here, so I don't need to know your names or get to know you.'' the man said to them.

''You'' he said to her master.

''Yeah'' Guy answered.

''Your job is communication'' the man told her master of his position before pointing at Saber and the unknown woman.

''You two, shoot and make sure you hit something,'' he said as he began to walk.

''We have our orders. Make it to the other side'' he said as he began to walk and the three of them followed.

They arrived at a massive wall one that acted as some sort of divider, Saber could instantly tell that something was off about it. The way the walls were designed, just how they curved and the way the air seemed to shift just by being near it.

Walls are normally put to either protect those inside and make sure the people or whatever remains safe.

Saber would have expected it to be like that, but no every part of her instincts told her that this one in front of her was the complete opposite. There were no guards stopping anyone from going near it and in fact, there was a huge sign saying you keep what you can get.

That's when it hit her, this was a prison within a prison, but what could be so dangerous that it needed to be kept locked up. Not only that every prisoner like them was holding some sort of weapon.

''Attention trash, like you know we have received a new batch of useless material. So we need to separate what's useful from the trash.'' Saber began to feel a combination of rage and fear as she heard those words, coming from the loudspeakers and wanted to lash out at them even if she couldn't see who was speaking thru them.

''As usual, when things get overused they break, so we might as well get rid of any defective materials.'' The man continued to speak and Saber could actually feel, the sadistic joy coming from the robotic voice.

''So if you trash want to live, reach to the exit on the other side'' the voice said through the loudspeakers, Saber could somehow see the smile on the person's face.

As a large pair of metal doors opened and everyone began to walk in, what greeted them was a thick jungle, yet it was an odd jungle. There were leaves that were too large, plants that had an odd color that could never be natural.

Then there was the other thing every hole that she passes wasn't a hole, no they were footprints.

Saber could see her master with him she could see the unknown woman, they both walked quietly, her master wide-eyed and gave an off the feeling of fear.

It was obvious the man had never been in thru war and if he had, he had never learned to control his emotions.

The woman, however, was taking leaves from every tree she could get her hands on and at one point Saber saw her briefly stopping before picking up an old dirty backpack. Needless to say, the woman began to fill the backpack with everything she could get her hands on.

Saber could see that everyone around her now wielded another weapon or had something else on them. Still, Saber didn't dare say a word or make a sound, she was certain that she could face whatever was inside the accursed place, but her master was with her and she doubted the man would survive an encounter with whatever it was.

As Saber walked she felt her foot hit something, as he looked down she saw the corpse of a man holding some sort of sword with teeth on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Saber lifted up the strange sword and felt it call out to her, it was a strange feeling like if there was a spirit inside the weapon, one that wished to serve her for no other reason that it needed her to take it into battle and nothing more. The chain sword, yes somehow that was the swords name called out to , it demanded battle.

No, it desired blood.

Saber felt her instincts take over as she suddenly became aware that the world around her seemed just a little bit quieter, she found that for whatever reason she had stopped walking and had been left behind by everyone else. Yet that wasn't the reason everything seemed off, as a servant she had higher senses than humans, it was only a moment but she understood why the world seemed just a tyny bit quieter.

Half the hearts that had entered the area with her and the team named Unit were now gone, in there place was the heavy breathing of an unknown beast.

Saber began to slowly knowing full well that all she had to do was walk forward and follow the trail of blood. So she walked slowly and quietly, from time to time she would find puddles of blood or a severe arm, but no bodies.

Saber could feel her heartbeat slow as the sound of leaves moving caught her attention, she stopped walking and waited for whatever it was to leave the area, so she stood there motionless until the sound of the leaves moving completely stopped.

Saber had only managed to give a single step before she dogged a claw swung directly at her chest, it was only an instant but the creature hurried into the protective cover of the vegetation around them. Again the sound of leaves could be heard and again they stopped, unfortunately when the sound stopped from the right a claw swung at her from the left, this repeated until she noticed a pattern.

If the sound came from one side the attack would come from another, she predicted every attack when she noticed this, at least until the patterns changed and she found herself having to run from her current location.

Saber was certain she could win but if she used any of her abilities she would undoubtedly blow any over she had and would place both her master and her team in danger, so this would have to be settled with her skills as a knight alone.

She ran as fast as any human cluld, dogging sets of teeth and rapidly moving claws that swing at her from every direction, again she heard the chains words spirit call out to her, it demanded blood, so Saber decided to give it to him.

So as one of the creatures shit a claw at her she pressed down into the incoming claw and felt as the teeth not the sword severs the creatures limb.

Tasting blood seemed to make the chain sword houl in fury and Saber felt the spirit challenge the creatures to battle, the creatures heard the challenge and rushed at her from all sides all at once. It was but an in St but in that one instant Saber cut the creatures necks killing them only a step away from her.

Saber could now see the bright red letters that said exit at the distance and beneath it was her master and the rest of her team along wig the rest of the prisoners. They were all aiming their weapons in every direction as if the knew an attack was coming and didn't know when it would come.

The doors behind them were stained with blood and several people hung from them, as if they had been left there as warnings.

Several men ran towards her only for the man she had met earlier to shoot them in the back, the man graves her master and the woman and ran towards her location. He graves one of the dead bodies of the creatures and dragged it behind him.

"This is our rations." He said as he signaled to her master and the woman to drag one of the dead bodies with them back to the exit.

Saber watched as the woman pulled one of the corpses behind her with an ease of someone that had done this very thing several times before. Her master, however, struggled to move the corps and for every two steps, the dead creatures body only moved one.

Saber grabbed one for herself and helped her master with his, as they walked towards the defended exit and as the doors opened the man spoke to her gain.

"He may have been nobility and you his guard, forget that now. If he can't carry his own weight, its better he dies now." The man said as he led them back to where they had met him before.

Saber didn't say anything but as she looked at the dead creature held in her hands she noticed it looked like a giant lizard, a raptor and a sshe looked at her master, she could tell the man had spoken the truth.

So as a servant and a knight she silently swore to train the man before he died in a pitiful way. So as they walked and finally arrived at the shed, the man began to cut the creatures corps and separate the meat.

She placed the corpses next to him and he signaled her to leave them there, it was clear that he would take care of them when he was done the woman started a fire and began to cook the meat. It was clear now everyone carries their own weight here, there were no exceptions.


	3. Chapter 3

(Speech change)

The sun was starting to go down and as I sat down to eat the food that was finally cooked I couldn't help but look at the three in front of me.

A weak pathetic man and two women that in any other place would have had cozy lives, perhaps nobility...no he was certain of it, the two women were of noble origin, they moved with a grace that commanded the people around them. It was like looking at someone that knew what they were doing and were only amongst the lower classes because they had to.

The man, however, he was unkempt, perhaps self-trained, someone that learned by doing and never perfected anything, all of this made the three of them targets, but that was the thing, they had lived...they had lived.

The dark-haired woman gave off a feeling of familiarity and warmth, like if she had been some sort of healer once, while the blond was cold and distant, like if she was separated from the people around her since a young age.

The man was weak, no need to look at him for any signs of a truly significant threat, he would soon be dead, the other prisoners would make sure of that and yet for some reason he doubted his own instincts, almost as if the man dying would be unlikely.

He bit into raptor meat and to his surprise, he found that it was perfectly seasoned and cooked just right, he allowed himself a brief moment to glance at the dark haired woman and found that the blond woman's cold blue eyes were now firmly locked on him.

A guard, an extremely skilled one at that. He would soon have to put her in her place or deal with her permanently if that meant claiming her sexually then so be it, however, if she proved herself to dangerous to handle, then he just might miss his target and she would find herself with a gunshot thru her head.

They ate in silence, no one really had any reason to talk, so as they ate the sounds of the night began to be heard all over.

Women screamed as men and woman alike laid claim to their new toys, sex slaves sold and traded for the relief of other inmates. Some screams were the pain-filled deaths of fools that challenged those above them and died because of it, others were old leaders of their teams that fell to the younger blood that had come in.

The sounds of the trees and bushes told him everything he needed to know, the penal born had come. Children born into this place, they were divided into two things feral and savage, the feral ones were nothing more than animals, while the savage ones, those were the ones you watched out for.

They hunted, laid traps and tortured people simply for the hell of it, to them if a prisoner wasn't one of them then he was either food or entertainment. The women they captured would always be found later, they would be found only after they had committed suicide for one reason another.

As he ate he slowly shifted his weight on his mechanical arm and began to draw a small knife that had been implanted in it, he could see past the fire in front of him that the blond woman was slowly reaching for her recently acquired chains sword, the fair-haired woman was crushing plants together in her hands ad the man was simply eating.

They wouldn't sleep tonight, the penal born had marked them as the weakest group and they were now being hunted because of it.

All of a sudden the only thing he could hear was the embers of the fire breaking and mixing in with the screams of the night, then as something was flung into the fire putting it out plunging them into complete darkness, he swung his arm into the face of his attacker killing him instantly.

The sounds of the chain sword coming to life and the creamed of the dying soon followed as they mixed in with the sound of lassgun fire.

No one slept that night and when morning finally came he noticed the number of bodies around them, he had only killed a few and they were near him, the dark-haired woman had several men and woman that looked as if their veins had strangled them to death.

This had clearly been the work of some sort of poison, but for it to have been so potent and for it not to have affected her... He needed to have someone check his food for now on, she would kill him if she ever had a reason to and nothing assured him she wouldn't do so, simply because she wanted to.

The man had a few deaths here and there but nearly every other corps was torn apart by chains sword.

He looked into the blond woman's cold blue eyes and the way she looked at the weak man, was it pity, concern or perhaps love?

Either way, they needed to move the bodies soon animals would gather for the feast and none of the new blood in front of him looked like the kind that ate human meat.

So he began to drag the first body and the blond woman followed him dragging to of them behind her, the other two followed.

He didn't bother looking at what they were, dead was dead and to give someone a glance after they tried to kill you and you killing them, in turn, was pointless.

When they were done he guided them all to a river took his cloth off and washed off the blood that had spattered on him, both the man and his two women did the same. He noticed that both women had a significant amount of muscle on them, while the weak one, had none.

Yet both woman's eyes whenever they looked at the weak one, had something he couldn't quite understand, was it disgust, hate, bloodlust.

No, it was something far more dangerous, something that would get the three of them killed, loyalty, the kind of loyalty one had to a master they had been raised to protect.

A red light shone in front of him and he felt his head begin to burn as orders were implanted into it when he looked up, he noticed that the other three were graving their heads in pain, the first time was always the worst.

Looks like they weren't going to get any rest, they were to be shipped out in an hour.

"Good," he thought to himself, soon he would be the only one left alive again, it was better to be alone anyways.

(Character change, Location Change)

She sat there quietly, there was no point in screaming or arguing, they already made up their minds, she was guilty and deserved to get punished. It didn't matter that she never did anything out of line or the fact that she did her work well, perhaps not perfect, but it was well done.

She had learned to put the holy places of the machines together and offer the correct prayers, burned the correct oils and marked down who and were to be marked for skull extraction. Yet despite all of this, she had been found guilty.

Her superiors didn't care that she didn't handle the coding process, or that she herself didn't produce the complete list of people that were meant to be servitors, no she was found guilty because they wanted someone to blame.

Still, she had found that someone had an eye on her and intervened, so instead of being taken to be processed and recycled as was the custom, she was being sent away to be a savage world with little to know knowledge of technology.

"Turn this way." A guard told her, before he placed a collar on her neck.

"There's an explosive in that thing. So if you want to die try something stupid." The guard added, before walking up to the only other person in the room and pausing for a moment.

"We have a code right" he said, before a man with a heavy chain like machine walked in and placed the chain on the man's neck. The machine began to glow and weld itself on to the man's artificial neck.

A pull on the ship alerted her that they were entering the planet's gravity, soon she would be forced to teach the more masses how to build and maintain simple black powder weapons and other primitive devices.

The ship shook and a door on its side opened, she didn't say anything, it didn't matter she just began to walk out and her eyes widened realizing the danger. Roles upon roles of hive gang members, small children and crying woman all stood right next to one another.

Transport ships came and went, delivering more until the area was so packed that they could not even move.

For the first time in years she felt fear, recycling killed you and left no ability to feel or think, being sent to a primitive world left no room for regrets as she would have to learn to live in a way she never knew of before.

Yet this was truly horrifying, this was a penal colony only the strong survived here and the weak wished for death.

Soon a man began to walk, she briefly looked back, something that proved almost possible now and noticed her ship had long since left, the area where it was located was now filled by several dozen more people.

"All of you are here because you failed in the Emperor's eyes, in one way or another. If you are to have some form of salvation, it begins now." He said before he pressed a button and caused the collar she was wearing to let out an electric shock

"Take off your clothes, they don't belong to you. They belong to a loyal citizen of the Imperium and none of you are it." The man said to them in a cruel voice, but he held a savage glee as he looked at the inmates doing what he wanted.

"I see that all of you are the evident kind, so I'll be kind to all of you." The man said with a hint of softness in his voice, before pausing and allowing a cruel smile to cross his face.

"Today we have been given a mission to clean out an infestation, but you see we don't have the numbers to deal with the problem, luckily for us a whole of fresh meat has just arrived. So all of you will join with the teams you're sighed too." The man said before an inmate spoke.

"So are we ever going to get any clothes?"

The Warden aimed a small device towards the man's direction and the man began to scream, he screamed as his flesh began to burn, he screamed as he fell and was completely unable to stand ever again and finally he screamed until he could no longer scream.

"Clothes are for loyal citizens or people that live longer than a day. You keep what you kill. BAre there any other questions?" The Warden asked, but this time no one spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

(Character change Saber )

Saber felt her head burn in pain, she could feel the letters actually form into her mind, until they actually formed words. It was nowhere near the same level of a command spell but it was close to one.

The other servant seemed to shake off whatever techno-magic this was, yet as she turned to look at her master and their elder, she could see both men bleeding from their eyes and ears.

"The first time is the hardest." Said the man as he looked at her and the other servant. Yet as he turned to look at her master, he lifted his right hand and lamed it onto her masters back, causing him to cough and slit out blood.

Immediately her master began to gasp for breath, like if the blood had stopped him from completely breathing.

Saber walked up to her master, not really caring that her chest was completely exposed at the moment, the blood that had started on her, was nearly impossible to remove, unless it was scrubbed.

"We are going to need soap." The other servant said, as she smelled her shirt, only for the smell of poisons she used on her attackers, had stuck to her shirt.

Still, Saber knew that she was expected to stand ready to die, for whatever reason her jailors found suitable. It disgusted her to be placed in such a situation and all of the blame could easily be placed upon the fool that was her master.

The words forced into her mind, simply said that she had to get ready to be shipped question was where was she supposed to go to get ready.

Her master gasped for air "Apparently there's a cafeteria exclusive for people that survive for long periods of time here." Her master said as he tried to breath, while pointing at the quickly vanishing figure of their senior.

Like it or not Saber began to walk in the same direction her senior was going, behind her the other woman walked slowly and behind her was their master, suddenly the second woman footsteps began to speed up, until Saber felt her hand on her shoulder.

"Waite, there are chemicals in the air." She said, as she looked straight ahead.

"Something that heightens aggression and some sort of aphrodisiac." She said as her eyes hardened.

Saber began to walk until she stopped in a large clearing, where several roles of naked people stood watching, others that were sitting down eating. The smell of eggs, baken, fresh fruits and vegetables, made Sabers' stomach grow.

"Don't eat the food, we don't qualify for it. If you so much as touch it, they will shoot you the first chance they get." Their senior inmate said as he began to undress.

"Head to the showers and get ready, the water itself is drugged, they want us ready to fight. Stay away from everyone else and stay away from each other." He said as he removed his trousers and walked towards a metal warehouse and walked into a room filled with steam.

His mechanical arm, began to glow and pump a type of red fluid into the exposed flesh that the man had attached prosthetic limb.

"Some sort of antidote perhaps? " the other woman said as she looked at the strange liquid flowing.

Their senior however never bothered to look in their direction.

"Shower now and avoid getting taken." He said as he completely vanished from sight.

There were no separate rooms, both men and women were expected to shower here, small cardboard boxes were placed on the side, for them to put their clothes in.

As Saber began to undress she began to hear the sounds of moaning, whatever drugs were in the water seemed to be working on whoever was in here with them.

She walked slowly towards a metal tube that was hanging from the warehouse ceiling and the moment she stood underneath it, the thing began to release a white powder that seemed more like some sort of cream, because it was already mixed in with whatever water las left inside the tube.

Perhaps it was some sort of detergent in order for her to clean her body, unfortunately, the moment the water began to flow, she felt her body began to heat up. Saber gasped for air as whatever chemicals she had turned on herself were suddenly active and every time she so much as touched any part of her body, that body part explored with pleasure.

She could barely control herself and even as she turned to try and walk away, she discovered that even walking had become nearly impossible.

Suddenly Saber felt an arm take a hold of her before dragging her away, her strength was completely gone now and she soon found herself laying on her back. She was about to be claimed by someone and her filthy master was probably with his other woman, most likely enjoying themselves.

Slowly her eyes began to adjust and she felt a weight on her stomach and she felt someones hot breath hitting her belly button, she looked down and prepared herself to kill her whoever it was, until she noticed it was her master gasping for air. On his back was the other woman holding onto him, her mouth was all over his neck and shoulders.

The woman looked like a hungry animal, that had caught onto its prey.

Suddenly clothes fell on top of them. "Get changed, you and I need to talk." Their senior said as he looked at the fallen forms of the three of them.

Saber gasped for air, as the man walked away, the three of them were too exposed just laying there, she could feel her master member growing, thankfully he was laying slightly lower than he should have been.

The other woman's doing, Saber looked at the markings on her waist, they matched her master's arm perfectly.

She shoved her master off and began to get dressed, the instant she was done she felt something slam into her chest, her senior had handed a large leave of meat that they had cooked the night before.

She bit down on the meat hungrily and with the savagery of a wild animal, she tore into the meat until only bones remained.

Soon her hunger began to calm and Saber heard the sounds of growling behind her and as she turned to look at what was making that sound she found that it was herself that was making the noise.

Saber looked in her master's direction and found that he alongside the other woman were slowly starting to get dressed.

"The chemicals use a person's natural sex drive and somehow they use that to drive people into an animalistic state. So you either turn into a feral animal that kills everything you see or a while animal that's trying to breed." Her senior said, like if he had seen the same thing happen dozens of times before.

Slowly the voices of people began to emerge from the warehouse, the other inmates had finished eating and had begun to enter the shower.

Her senior slammed a piece of meat onto both her masters and the other woman's chest, making the two of them look down and focus their attention in the lizard meat, before they began to eat it.

Saber could feel her stomach grow as she looked at the meat and felt her spot begin to heat up, she needed to be satisfied one way or another.

"Breath." Her senior said, as he looked down at the two.

Unfortunately whatever mood had set in was completely gone, as the sounds of moaning and mixed with the screams of pleasure began to grow powder and powder. Sabers eyes widened as her master and the other woman were about to rush back into the showers, only for their senior to hold them both down by their necks, the red liquid was flowing faster now.

Saber could see men and woman going at it like animals, either in entire groups or in pairs.

"Look see there, that's all we are to them. Nothing more than animals, the people in Unit don't live for long. For some reason everyone that enters here dies, you three are the first to live thru the initiation in years, so live through this." He said before he threw the two towards the meat they had left on the floor.

Saber was disgusted at the fact, that she was now considered equally as filthy as any of the people around her. Things such as loyalty, shivery, duty and by far trust was in short supply here. She finally understood that this was a place where only the lucky few died and the fools that were strong enough lived to see another day.

For a brief moment, Saber wondered just how she had missed this, especially since the earlier groups had more or less followed the same pattern, it was almost as if her senses were being weakened by something.

No, it wasn't her senses that were weekend, more like her sense of judgment, Saber felt her eyes widen, the collar on her neck, it was the reason her master was able to pull her and the other woman away.

He was just an ordinary Human so it was no surprise that the drugs would affect him the way they had, but for her and the other woman, either the amount was so small that they couldn't sense them, or it was so potent that their bodies had been forced to accept it or shut down.

Her master and the other woman began to stand up, their eyes that had seemed like ones better suited for beasts, were calm now, their appetites under control.

"Well look at here I didn't expect anyone to be out here so soon." A man said as he walked up to their senior.

"Look at you all changed, looks like those three didn't die. Guess you think they are going to live, right, well I got news for you, you five are all going to die and he's going to be all that's left." The man said with a savage grin.

The man's large muscular body, was barely kept under the tight camouflage pattern shirt he wore. The large black boots and heavy black pants, that the man wore suggested that he was the kind, that liked to hurt people simply because he could.

"Do you want to know why I know that, simple everyone that's been sighed with him does." The man said before a large group of inmates began to walk in.

They were naked and from what Saber could hear and smell, they had neither eaten or showered.

"You and you." The man said as he pointed at two random prisoners, who just walked forward.

"Congratulations you two are now in unit." He said as another man walked forward and handed the two a large gun that had something attached to the top area, that seemed like it was used for making things appear closer than they really are and a staff that seemed to glow with electricity.


	5. Chapter 5

The sounds of moaning and screams of pain began to grow so loud that it became almost deafening, Saber could feel her reasoning slowly growing, the effects of whatever drugs had taken hold, slowly fading away.

Perhaps it was her skill over the years that made it possible for her to know that there were several people in front of her and that there were weapons there but other than that she could not see their faces.

It didn't mean she couldn't see her masters face or his other woman's, but other than that, to her they were all nothing more than random bodies.

Now she began to understand what exactly she should expect during the mission ahead.

Children no older than six winters stood naked, next to elderly that could never hope to run up ten step set of stairs. Pregnant woman, stood next to the vilest of beasts in human form, while others that seemed more like machines, towered others that barely reached her knees.

"Drink!" A man said and judging by the sound of it, it was the same man that had spoken before they had been sent into the small game area the day before.

Saber was about to turn and see who exactly it was, only for a mechanical hand grasp her shoulder tightly.

"Don't look, you passed the trial, they still have to." Her senior said and as Saber turned to look at the gathered group of people, she noticed that a man was using a hose to splash water on top of the gathered group of prisoners.

A gasp for air alerted her that both her master and the other one were back to barely thinking order, however, how much the other woman might have ever been able to think, was highly debated, from what saber had been able to see, that woman only wanted to spread her legs.

The thought of that, of that woman, claiming her master in such a way for some reason made her blood boil, perhaps it was all of the drugs, or perhaps it was of how she was summoned, but for whatever reason, it may have been, but Saber severely disliked the woman.

Even now as she turned to look in their direction, there she was clinging to her master and that fool allowing her to.

"Head to the cafeteria now." Her senior said, before shining her in the direction of the cafeteria.

She was about to argue with the man for doing just that, only for her to see the two prisoners that had been sighed to them, be smashed with the same water everyone else had been.

Slowly the sounds of growling began to reach her ears and as Saber was about to turn around to try and pull them away, a mechanical first colored with her face.

"Don't interfere! It's up to them to make it out alive." Her senior said to her before the other two pulled her away.

The sounds of moaning began to increase until they could no longer be blocked, unfortunately, they were soon followed by the screams of pain and those that were dying, right now none of those people were people, they had been brought down to beasts.

"Sit" her senior ordered them, before a long pause settled in.

"I don't care who any of you were, nobles, guardsman or healers, that life is gone. So get it into your heads that here you are nothing, your lives are nothing, so turn to look the other way and maybe you will live." He said before picking up a plate and filling it up with the leftovers that were simply left behind by the other prisoners.

"The drugs aren't going to hold for long, teat a smooch as you can before we leave, because we won't get such a peaceful time after this." Their senior said.

The other woman rose from her seat and began to collect what little meat was left from on the tables, soon a plate was placed in front of saber and as she was about to say that she wanted nothing to do with the thing, she was met with her master's eyes.

The look in the man's face was filled with uncertainty, he didn't know what to do and a smooch as saber would rather the man not fully depend on her, she exhaled stred out her hand, grave a cold piece of meat brought it up to her lips and bit into it.

"You'll thank me after this." Their senior said before the world turned dark.

The feeling of a hand striking her face, made her open her eyes and Saber found herself naked being held by her master, he had her in one arm and the other woman by the other arm. Saber was about to hit the man had she not realized that, she was holding onto a rather delicate area of his.

"Good you're awake, get dressed we are here." Their senior said as the walls around them seemed to open up.

"Its easier to move a bunch of animals, than crazy criminals." He said as a strange city was revealed to them, its size was something that made Sabers eyes widen, she could not see the ceiling but she couldn't see the floor either.

"Our job is to kill everything." Their senior said as an explosion in the distance made, her master and the other woman jump


	6. Chapter 6

Saber turned to look at the man before he lifted up her chain sword and tossed it at her making it land near her foot.

"Get dressed nothing changes, you too shoot and you make sure to keep the box channels open for any orders we might get." Their senior said, as he lifted up a large four-barrel shotgun.

None of them said anything, however, it wasn't because they didn't want to, the sheer fact that there was another explosion nearby, made them realize that asking questions at the moment would work against their health.

The man never turned to look at them despite having the chance to and Saber had begun to suspect that perhaps, it had been his plan all along, to get them in a vulnerable situation and have his way with them.

Of course that her suspicions were wrong, for he could have had his way with them back when they had been covered with all of those drugs.

"I know what you're thinking, but no I didn't ravish any of you. The meat you are, contained a type of drug that nullifies the drugs that were in the water." Their senior said before completely turning and locking eyes with her.

"So you can stop acting like your the only ass in this entire prison." He said as he used his gun to point at something at the distance.

As saber turned to see what it was, she was surprised to find that several crates had begun to fall from the sky. Boom, boom, boom, the sound of the concert was carried off for miles.

"It's started, if we live past this, this is our last life mission and well qualify to become basic inmates." Their senior said, yet Saber could barely bring herself to care, as she was far more concentrated in seeing the walls of the crates falling open and releasing the prisoners.

"So what are we hunting boss?" Her master asked their senior.

The muscular man for his part turned to look at her master and with eyes that seemed to glow with hatred he spoke.

"Them" he said as he pointed in the direction of several strangely cloth beings.

The sounds of whistles, grunts and barks soon followed, as the strange creatures began to chance some of the prisoners. The grunt and barks grew powder until the screams of people began to mix with them.

"Mutants?" her master aked their senior.

"Not everyone that's born here has the luxury of being born Human." Their senior answered, before using his left hand to pint at a large radio that was laying next to a book and a notebook.

"I brought your things, like it or not but you three are apart of my team so I can't have you dying because of my carelessness." Their senior said before turning around and opening fire at something that seemed to vanish from sight in an instant.

"If you die, you die, but it won't be because of me." He said, before he began to walk forward.

As saber looked at her master she noticed that he opened the large backpack and placed both the book and the notebook inside it. The moment he was done doing that he took the radio and flipped a switch.

"This is Guy, communications of team Unit requesting orders." Her master said only for static to be the only answer he received.

"I repeat this is Guy from team Unit, requesting orders." Her master repeated only for static to remain and then a harsh voice answered.

"There is no such thing as Unit, the only thing out there are animals, after all if you weren't an animal. Then why are you in that cage." The man answered before cutting off communications, only leaving static to remain in the air.

Her master looked at the radio in his hand before turning to look at her direction. "Saber, were moving, my guess is that guy knows just how long these things take so our best chance of making it out of this place alive is with him." He said before turning to look at the other woman and pausing for a moment.

"You really have to tell us your name. " he said before shaking his head and continuing his order. "Can you make more poison or medicine as you walk?" He asked her.

"Yes, but they won't be as good, the strongest need to be carefully pressed." The woman began before pausing and realizing why her master wanted.

"Should have several beaches made in a minor depending on how fast we move." She said, as their master finally managed to stand up and begin to follow their senior.

As their master walked behind their senior he began to slowly unzip the backpack and take out a small slugthrower. The moment her master managed to draw the pistol, was the moment their senior had his shotgun aimed at his head.

The two stared at each other before they both closed their eyes, a kind of understanding seemed to pass between the two. If saber had to put it in words it was something along the lines of, I having lived this long because of luck and her master answered with I won't try to kill you and you leave me alone.

"Use the box to figure out where everyone else is." Their senior ordered their master before padding and leveling his shotgun.

"Walk quietly looks like aren't going to be alone for a while." Their senior said as be looked at something moving just out of sight.

Again their master opened the backpack, but this time he took out a small flashlight and used it to light up the dark spot where the creatures were hiding in. The moment the light hit that spot, Saber felt the need to vomit.

There hidden inside the shadows were a group of children eating a fresh human corpse and from the looks of it, they themselves had killed the person.

"Leave them." Their senior said before starting to walk away. "No one is innocent here." He said as the shadows of the strange city began to cover him as well.


End file.
